


Compilation Of The Letters Written By Robb Stark

by Aiwyn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon and Robb are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran has a compilation of the letters written by his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compilation Of The Letters Written By Robb Stark

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I am a writer and I had an inspiration. Once again beta'ed by a friend.
> 
> Translation to Polish here: http://styloveyou(.)tumblr(.)com/post/93420877016/compilation-of-the-letters-written-by-robb-stark

~*~*~

 

Bran didn't steal. He had noticed the letters down in the crypt. They had been set at the feet of Jon Stark, and they were written by Robb. Bran wondered why there and not at Lyanna's feet – she was, after all, their father's sister. But then again, they had never known her, and Robb probably missed their half-brother. Bran missed Jon, but not nearly as much as Robb would have missed him. Robb and Jon had always been so close. They were almost the same age and they grew up together. Still, Bran didn't quite understand the whole thing of writing letters and then not sending them. He took the letters with him, because they were a proper thing reminding him of his family and Winterfell. Anything like that was worth saving. Saving, not stealing. Bran never stole anything.

 

When the others were asleep, Bran took out the letters. They were all written by Robb and adressed to Jon. They all began with the same words, _Jon Snow,_ and they all ended with the same words, _Sincerely, Robb._ It was nothing interesting or special – just about the normal life of Winterfell without Jon. Bran thought that it was a bit odd. Only ”without Jon”. But father, and Sansa, and Arya, and mother, they were all gone as well. Why did Robb only talk about Jon being away?

 

Bran found a shorter letter written on the day Robb went to war. The letter said:

 

_Jon Snow._

 

_Today is the day I go to war. A part of me wishes I wouldn't have to. I don't want to do this; slaughter and slaughter and slaughter. The men look to me as a leader. I suppose this is what father trained us for. A part of me still wants to stay in Winterfell, but I know that I can't. And without you here it's not even home anymore. Most of the time I wish that you were here. I don't want to be Lord Robb if you're not here by my side. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist. The others have forgotten you, I think. They never speak of you. It's as if you were never here._

 

Bran felt a little guilty. He hadn't forgotten Jon, he had just... stopped talking about his half-brother. He also felt bad about reading this, it was so intimate and not like Robb at all. Not like the Robb he knew. Perhaps it was wrong to read his letter. Perhaps he should stop. But he didn't.

 

_I miss you, Jon. I miss you so much it hurts. Grey Wind is my only companion now. I want you back, back to my side where you belong. I know I could come and visit you, but that would never be enough. If I now see you, I will never let go. Never. I don't want to lose you._

 

_I love you._

 

_Please come back._

 

_Forever yours,_

_Robb_

 

Bran blinked. Robb loved Jon? He didn't know what to think about that. Robb loved Jon. Did Jon love Robb? Probably.

 

The more Bran thought about it, the less it troubled him. A man could love another man, couldn't he? A man could kiss another man, and it wouldn't be wrong, would it? So, if Jon and Robb loved each other... It couldn't be wrong? They were only half-brothers anyway.

 

”What are you reading?” asked a familiar voice from behind him. Jojen.

”I... Letters. From Robb,” Bran answered. It wasn't a lie.

”Your brother, isn't he?” Jojen asked. Bran nodded. He didn't want anyone to know. Even he wasn't supposed to know. It was a secret. Jojen nodded slowly before he went back to sleep. Bran put the letters away and closed his eyes. _Someday,_ he promised, _I'll give these letters to Jon._

 

 


End file.
